


Not Forgotten

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to say goodbye. Post <em>This Mortal Coil</em>. In response to the prompt "Gone but not forgotten".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten

He never sent her things home. They packed up her office, but they left her quarters alone. He never let himself deal with the grief. What was the point when he was convinced she'd be back? He wouldn't let himself give up on her.

Now she's just one more person he couldn't protect. One more failure he has to live with.

He'll never convince himself obeying her order to leave her behind was the right decision. She deserved more from him. He closes his eyes, alone in the stillness, and whispers the words he never let himself say.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."


End file.
